The Snake Unveiled
by lostfish
Summary: Just some thoughts put into sentences and dialogues. No HBP spoilers.


_A/N: Just some thoughts put into sentences and dialogue. _

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great one. JK Rowling.**_

* * *

"I dare you to go into the Slytherin Common Room!" 

"What!"

"Yeah, and you have to bring back something...like a souvenir to prove that you were there!"

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"I doubt anyone would notice anyway...I mean they're all probably having some junior Death eater meeting!"

Loud laughter could be heard in the library. Those stupid Gryffindors. Always judgmental and biased. For once could someone who wasn't a Slytherin put themselves in our shoes? For once could people understand? Blaise shook his head. Nobody even knew. He walked into the common room, sat down on a chair near the fire, and ran a hand through his hair.

"What Zabini, can't find a girl this week?"

"Haha, Draco, very amusing. Just shaking with laughter."

Draco smirked and eyed his friend. Lately, something was wrong with him. He sat down and started at Blaise expectantly. After ten minutes of watching Blaise twiddle his thumbs, he got up to leave.

"Nobody understands, but us!"

Draco sat down again, and sighed, waiting for Blaise to elaborate.

"Everybody thinks that all we do, is sit on your bloody ass and plan the end of the world!"

"Wait, "said Draco, "you mean all those 'How to be Evil' lessons were an act!" he asked, looking affronted.

Blaise went on, ignoring Draco's comment.

"I mean, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, I understand, but I was hoping for some understanding from the Ravenclaws. They _are_ supposed to be the smart ones!"

"Blaise, you're making absolutely no sense, except for insulting the Gryffindors!"

Blaise glared at Draco. He was not making this easier. He tried a different approach.

"Draco, don't you ever feel that the whole school is against us?"

"The whole school _is_ against us Blaise. What's your point?"

"Well, I heard these Gryffindors talking..."

Blaise went on to explain what he heard the Gryffindors saying. Draco didn't say anything.

"So I mean, everyone makes us out to be something we're not. I'm tired of it."

"Well, Blaise, what did you expect? Sympathy? Pity? Do you honestly think, that these people are going to give as shit about us? Do you really?"

"I wasn't expecting sympathy!" Blaise snapped, irritated. "I was hoping that the human race would be a little more...human"

"Well, your expectations are a bit too high Zabini. Now stop thinking about this, and let's go to the Great Hall. I'm famished."

Blaise was silent. He watched the fire while Draco got up. Then he sighed, accepted defeat for now, and followed Draco out of the common room.

Draco watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. Blaise was silently picking at his food, shoulders slumped a little. Draco sighed.

"Alright Zabini. What's up?"

"Nothing," said Blaise moodily.

"Bull. Now what's up?"

Blaise was silent for a minute.

"I think we should do something to make people understand."

Draco sighed again. He had been doing that a lot while he was around Blaise.

Blaise did have a point though. Everyone thought the Slytherin dungeon were a Death eater camp. The children of Slytherin only had parents who were deatheaters. And did those parents have a choice? Not everyone could be like those Gryffindors, and deny the Dark Lord. Not everyone could get Dumbledore to protect them. After getting sucked into the Dark Lord's plans, you couldn't backout. One couldn't just change their mind and give up on Him. There was no way to avoid him. Not even suicide.

Why, if you just killed yourself, who's going to stop Voldemort from going and killing your family. Your friends. If He didn't get at you for denying him, he'd get at someone else. Of course his parents didn't want to join the Dark Lord. Contrary to what anyone else thought, the Malfoys did have hearts. They weren't demons from Hell.

And Draco. What could Draco do about it? Join the light side, and fight alongside the Dream Team? He'd be gone the moment he made the decision.

It wasn't as if Dumbledore hadn't already talked to them about it. Become double agents. Be a spy for him. As if it was that easy. Oh yeah, they could just act and pretend that they weren't in alliance with Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord knows what others do not. He knows the comings and goings of his Inner Circle. He knows how hard they try to get away. But they can't. For once you join the Dark Lord, you are forever bound by blood and will.

* * *

_Thank you. _


End file.
